


Home

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Series: Domesticated [3]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Newlywed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Home is where you hang your heart"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Zach was lugging two very large suitcases from the elevator to the door. Frankie was laden with bags hanging off of each arm while he struggled to find the keys that had been tucked away in the inside pocket of his backpack. Zach couldn't help but laugh as they struggled with the ridiculous amount of luggage they had managed to require for two weeks away.

Frankie had to have wardrobe options he'd pointed out as he was packing. Zach hadn't thought too hard about it when Frankie offered to pack for him too. That would be easier for Zach and he hated packing anyway. Besides, he liked when Frankie dressed him. Frankie clearly had better taste. Fortunately, his taste had rubbed off on Zach over the last few years. Zach thought he did pretty good for himself nowadays. Frankie hardly ever complained or did this scrunched up nose thing he used to do when he didn't like Zach's outfit choice.

When Zach finally got both suitcases to the door, he turned to help Frankie who had just triumphantly found the key to their apartment. Zach took the key from him and unlocked the door. The door swung open, but before Frankie could get inside, Zach grabbed the backpack hanging on Frankie's back. "Not so fast mister!" Zach exclaimed, pulling Frankie back to him before he could even reach the threshold.

"What?" Frankie asked. He looked surprised at Zach's sudden issue with entering the apartment.

Zach blushed a little and smiled nervously. "Well, uh, you know, like, I thought maybe I'd carry you across the threshold. We haven't been here since the wedding," Zach said, just loud enough for Frankie to hear. Frankie's face broke into a loving grin as he looked at the blush creeping over Zach's face and down his neck.

"Oh, aren't you just the sweetest little husband there ever was. I guess this makes me your wifey," Frankie said, playing up his role with a feminine voice and batting his eyelashes. Nonetheless, Frankie was dropping the bags off of his arms and working his way out of Zach's backpack that was strapped to his back.

Zach helped Frankie get the backpack off and leaned into kiss Frankie's lips. When he pulled away, Zach shrugged and said, "Well, I was the one to propose. So doesn't that mean I get to carry you over the threshold?"

Frankie smiled at him and stepped closer to Zach. He placed his arms around Zach's neck and kissed Zach quickly before he looked in Zach's eyes. Frankie said, "Yes, please."

Zach bent down a bit so that he could lift Frankie up. With one arm supporting Frankie's back and the other under Frankie's knees, Zach carried Frankie across the threshold and into their apartment. After a few more steps inside, Zach carefully released Frankie so he was standing on his own two feet again. Frankie dropped his arms from Zach's neck, but kissed him again before he stepped away.

"Welcome home, hubby," Frankie said, swinging his arms wide around the entryway of the apartment they'd shared together for over a year.

Zach chuckled. "Welcome home, wifey," Zach said with a wink.

Frankie shoved Zach playfully in the shoulder. "You're not funny you know," Frankie retorted in a playful tone.

"Oh, on the contrary. I know that I am extremely funny," Zach said, puffing his chest out in bravado as he turned away to retrieve the pile of luggage they'd left in the hallway. Frankie laughed before he turned around to wheel the luggage that Zach had brought in towards their bedroom. Frankie didn't even want to think about the amount of laundry these bags held. Frankie arranged their bags in the corner of their room as Zach brought them in.

After Zach was done and Frankie placed the last bag near the foot of their bed, Zach put his hands on his hips and looked at Frankie. "Now what?" Zach asked.

"Now, we're home," Frankie shrugged. His mind lamenting the loss of their beautiful room overlooking the clear water and white sands on the island. Frankie quickly shook the thought out of his mind, closing the distance between him and Zach. Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach and added, "And now, you're mine."

Zach laughed softly, kissing the top of Frankie's head. "I was always yours. From day one. You know that," Zach whispered.

"Doesn't mean I don't like to hear it...or remind you of it," Frankie said, looking at Zach with a glint in his eye. Frankie leaned up to kiss Zach. He pressed their lips together, slowly working his lips against Zach's. He ran his tongue along Zach's bottom lip, asking for entrance that Zach granted. Frankie led the kiss, slowly moving his tongue and relishing the taste of Zach.

When Frankie broke the kiss, Zach was left wanting, but Frankie had dropped his arms and stepped away, walking out of their bedroom. "We should eat love. I'm starving!" Frankie said, rubbing his belly for exaggeration.

Zach groaned and followed Frankie, grabbing him from behind and whispering into his ear, "But I'd rather eat you." Zach bit Frankie's ear at the end of the statement. This sent a pleasurable jolt through Frankie's body.

Frankie quickly recovered and spun in Zach's arms, placing a finger over Zach's lips, slowly dragging it down, pulling Zach's lower lip away briefly. "And I would love that...later..." Frankie said, pulling Zach by the hand into the kitchen.

About an hour later, Zach and Frankie sat on the couch, eating Chinese food from paper cartons and watching some reality show that Frankie loved. He’d recorded the episodes they had missed while they were on their honeymoon. Zach was watching with detached interest. He still wasn’t a big fan of TV shows. He didn’t watch TV a lot, but he didn’t mind watching with Frankie as long as Frankie was resting against him. The show was ending just as Zach finished his food. He started cleaning up, putting left-overs in the fridge and trashing the dirty containers. Frankie stayed put, watching the preview for the next episode.

When Zach returned, Frankie was lying on his back, taking the whole length of the couch. He held his arms out to Zach, who collapsed on top of him, allowing Frankie to hold him close. Zach hadn’t realized how tired he was until that moment. Frankie sighed contently, kissing the top of Zach’s head.

“I’m so fucking tired,” Zach said, “I can’t believe we’re home. It feels like we were gone for forever and no time at all. It’s weird.”

Frankie nodded in agreement, running his hand up and down Zach’s back. “Well, we’re home now. You’re stuck with me, even when we’re not on some tropical paradise.”

“You know I like being stuck with you…even if we were in a cardboard box. It doesn’t matter to me. You’re my true home. Wherever you are is where I belong,” Zach said, closing his eyes, soothed by Frankie’s hand rubbing mindless patterns into his back.

“You’re sweet, but really, you shouldn’t stay with me if I lived in a cardboard box,” Frankie joked. Zach could feel Frankie’s chest shake with laughter as he spoke. 

Zach looked up and used his hand to pull Frankie’s face over to look at him. “I’m deadly serious. I would follow you to the ends of the earth in nothing but rags for clothes. I don’t know how I ever lived without you before, but now I know I can’t ever do it again. You’re the thing that makes me feel whole,” Zach said, staring into Frankie’s eyes.

Frankie smiled at Zach, smoothing his hair back as he spoke. Frankie leaned down to kiss Zach before he said, “I know you’re serious baby. I would follow you too…although I might complain…I mean, I’m rather used to a roof and a warm bed.” Frankie shrugged and winked at Zach. It was Zach’s turn to laugh.

“Speaking of which…can we go there, now?” Zach asked. Zach was already on his feet, pulling Frankie up from the couch without an answer. Zach pulled Frankie by the arm, until they both collapsed sideways on their bed. 

Frankie rolled over, straddling Zach and leaning down for a soft kiss before he pulled away. He looked over to his left and groaned at the pile of luggage that contained an immense amount of laundry. Zach followed his line of sight, noticing the luggage. Zach reached up to pull Frankie back down to him. “I’ll help you do laundry tomorrow, I promise. Tomorrow,” Zach said. He tilted his head to speak into Frankie’s ear, whispering huskily, “But right now, I need you to remind me that I’m yours.” He bit Frankie’s earlobe before kissing down his neck.

Frankie ground his hips down into Zach’s in response. Then he grabbed Zach’s left hand, kissing the ring that was now on Zach’s ring finger. “Mine,” Frankie said, his eyes alit with desire as he met Zach’s gaze.


End file.
